


No Shame in That

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, david loves patrick in his cabaret garb and that's that on that, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: He’s sharing a bottle with a very exhausted-looking Stevie when, her makeup caked under her eyes from sweating under the spotlights. Patrick takes a swig and passes it right back to her as David walks in holding an obnoxiously large bouquet of flowers.For the kissing prompt: #5 comfortable kiss
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	No Shame in That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishyspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/gifts).



Patrick’s sweaty and his adrenaline levels are high even after the final performance of Cabaret. The dressing room is packed to the brim with the cast and crew, some family members, and Twyla has popped several bottles of champagne that are being passed around. 

He’s sharing a bottle with a very exhausted-looking Stevie when, her makeup caked under her eyes from sweating under the spotlights. Patrick takes a swig and passes it right back to her as David walks in holding an obnoxiously large bouquet of flowers. 

He walks right up to Patrick, eyes shining, and kisses him fervently. Stevie makes a gagging noise, but he ignores it and slides a hand up David’s back. When Patrick goes to pull away, David holds him there for a second longer, deepening the kiss. Someone, somewhere in the crowd of people wolf-whistles at them.

It leaves Patrick a little breathless and flushed when they finally step back from each other. 

David holds out the bouquet. “These are for you.” 

Patrick holds them delicately. “That’s very sweet of you, David, thank you.” He plucks one from the bunch and hands it to Stevie. “And that’s for you.”

She takes it in her free hand. “You two _do_ know you just kissed very publicly, right?”

“So?” David takes the champagne bottle from her. “What’s wrong with that?”

“I mean there are a lot of people here, and I witnessed it up-close so it was kind of gross.”

David doesn’t break eye contact with Stevie as he takes a drink from the bottle. “I’m not opposed to it,” he says, turning to Patrick. “Are you?”

He lips his arm around David’s waist, leaning against the makeup counter. “I quite like kissing my fiancé, even if there are people around.”

Stevie’s doing absolutely nothing to hide the smile she wears when Patrick says “fiancé,” but her tone is still mocking. 

“So you two are totally comfortable with it then?”

They look at each other, then back at Stevie and say “Yes.”

“Should I not be comfortable kissing my fiancé so publicly?” David questions, eyes squeezed shut. Patrick lets out a little laugh, head falling toward the floor bashfully.

He has never, not _once,_ felt shy about kissing David in front of other people. Patrick loves him, so why should he hide that?

“You should be,” Stevie snatches the bottle away from David again. “It just looked like you two were about to get super hot and heavy, and no one needs to see _that.”_ She smirks a bit. “I mean it _is_ good practice for when you two get married and make out in front of the whole town at the alter, but–”

“Right, well, there’s an afterparty at the café that we’re all going to,” David pushes Patrick by the shoulders toward the door, still speaking to Stevie. “So I’m going to get a little toasted and kiss my fiancé some more. You can gag all you want, but we’re gonna do it anyway.” 


End file.
